Assassin's Creed Heritage
by Assassin's Creed superfan
Summary: The Saga of Flavia Auditore as told by me :


**Hello readers. AC Superfan here with my first multichapter story and good Lord above am I nervous. This is outside my comfort zone big time cause it's easier for me to write letters than full a full on story. I am searching for a beta reader to clean this up because this is the unedited version. But in the meantime I just couldn't resist publishing the first chapter of Assassin's Creed Heritage. FYI JediKnightMarina55 is also working on a Flavia Auditore fic so he and I are working together to make sure our ideas don't overlap. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Enjoy folks PS. This takes place immediately after the events of Heritage (the latest chapter in my Auditore Letters story)**

**I don't own this universe Ubisoft does **

**AC Superfan **

Boots trudging through the mud soaked ground with her hood up to shield her from the falling rain Flavia Auditore Da Firenze made her way back to her family's Villa in Tuscany that had at one time belonged to a corrupt arch bishop who had been involved in an assassination attempt on Lorenzo de Medici. She smiled to herself as she recalled being told the story as a child.

"_He was surrounded by soldiers left and right, sword drawn mercenaries ensnared in battle as well while the fool cardinal taunts and jeers at him safely within the walls" exclaimed Ezio Auditore, swinging his arms for effect while 5 year old Flavia listened in rapt attention. From her position on the end of the bed Flavia could see her mother watching from the doorway shaking her head in amusement of her husband's antics._

"_And what did the mighty Assassin do?" Asked Sofia Auditore deciding to join in, while she herself didn't find this to be a particularly good bedtime story for a five year old girl she allowed him to continue, always fascinated by the stories of the years before she met Ezio in Constantinople. Ezio smiled fondly at her and turned his attention back to his daughter._

"_Well, while his mercenary friends engaged the soldiers the Assassin scaled the wall leapt down into the square below and opened the gates for them."_

_"Then what Papa then what!" exclaimed Flavia eyes wide and hands clenching the bedsheets she was sitting on. Ezio smiled at his daughter's enthusiasm_

"_Pazienza piccolo" Ezio warned with a raised finger his voice gentle but firm "we are trying to get you to go to sleep after all." He said with a laugh which turned into a slight cough, "the Assassin and his mercenaries advanced into the square when out of the villa came the evil and cruel Francesco Salviati himself" he intoned menacingly smiling as his daughter's eyes widened and she let out a gasp. "He wielded a great axe and he and his soldiers attacked. But the Assassin was not afraid he charged forth unleashing his secret weapon."_

"_The Hidden Blade" Flavia whispered excitedly knowing the story was reaching its most exciting point. Ezio nodded_

"_That's right and he struck down the evil man and his soldiers ran away frightened by the Assassin's skill, and he and his mercenaries returned home and celebrated for many days." Ezio finished the story deciding on the brief version so he could finish putting his daughter to bed, however his story seemed to have the opposite effect (which truth be told he had been afraid of.)_

"_Another story Papa another!" she all but screeched "tell me about crazy Yusuf and his Hookblade or of Leonardo and the flying machine!" Sofia rolled her eyes and laughed as Ezio hung his head _

"_No no Flavia" he said gently placing a hand on her shoulder and looking her in the eye. "You've had your story for the night now off to sleep, if you do go to sleep then tomorrow I will tell you the story of when Leonardo and the Assassin explored the hidden temple alright?" Flavia nodded excitedly and immediately tucked herself into bed and laid her head on the pillow as Ezio and Sofia slowly walked out of the room leaving her to drift off to sleep._

Tears continued to fall down her cheeks but a smile graced her features as Flavia finished her reminiscence. Her father, Ezio Auditore Da Firenze had been taken from her 6 years ago and it hadn't been soldiers or enemies that had taken him, he had suffered a heart attack and passed away peacefully in full view of the people of Florence. To this day she still couldn't wrap her head around it, one minute he had smiled at her and her mother and waved at them from across the square, and the next he was just sitting there his head resting against the bench… not moving.

To say she had been distraught would have been putting it nicely she had been a wreck, upon returning home that day she locked herself in her room and sobbed uncontrollably. Her mother, her brother, even her aunt had been unable to console her. A piece of her had been stolen that day one that she was certain would never be recovered. Three years later her mother took her into Ezio's private study for a talk that changed her life forever.

"_Flavia, your father he was an Assassin"_ she had said, and she showed her his documents, weapons, and clothing. Another three years passed and Flavia made a decision, she joined the Brotherhood. Surprisingly her mother had been very calm about the whole affair (although Flavia knew her mother was chilled by the news) her _zia _Claudia however had been much more vocal:

"_NO!" Claudia Auditore screamed as she stood in Sofia's massive living room the outburst echoed slightly "there is no way I'm allowing you to do this!" 16 year old Flavia Auditore closed her eyes and sighed heavily brushing a chestnut lock of hair out of her face. Marcello stood off to the side choosing for the moment to stay silent. Taking another deep breath Flavia stared down her aunt knowing that what she was about to say would not go over well._

"_Zia Claudia, my mind is made up and perdonami but this is not your decision to make I'm joining the Assassins and that is that." she said with finality watching as Claudia's eyes hardened and she went rigid._

"_What did you say?" She asked her voice dangerously quiet._

"_My mind is made up, I'm joining the Assassins. I've read all of Papas documents and journals, I understand that he suffered greatly and that this life is by no means easy nor is it enjoyable but I feel like this is something that I have to do for myself." Flavia's confidence increased with each word and she grew more and more certain that this was the right decision, she might as well however be talking to a mountain because Claudia was unmoved._

"_Flavia, I know how dearly you miss your father and I know I'm not him, but please believe me when I say this, he would not want you to live this life-"_

"_How do you know?" Flavia snapped stopping Claudia in her tracks "you don't know what he would have wanted for me, for Marcello" she continued gesturing to her brother who slapped a hand to his forehead hoping he'd be left out of this uncomfortable conversation. "The whole idea of being an Assassin is following your own path, having the will to choose to live your life your own way, don't you DARE try to control me and use my father to try and talk me out of this. It's my decision and I don't care what you say!" She finished with a yell before turning around and racing up the stairs to her room slamming her door behind her leaving three stunned people behind her. _

Her lips curved into a frown as she recalled that, Sofia had tried to talk to her about it but Flavia was in no mood for it. Now here it was a month later and she hadn't spoken to her aunt since. Her Assassin training had gone very well she clearly had her Father's talents since she finished her basic training weeks earlier than the other recruits and now she was soon to be headed to Rome to begin her more advanced training.

Flavia snapped out of her reverie as she approached her home. The front door was ajar which caused her fighting instincts to kick in, reflexively her hand went down to one of the two long knives she had stashed at her side and she gripped the handle as she went into the house.

Slipping in as silent as a shadow she made her way through the foyer into the spacious living room finding it empty she glanced up the stairs "_no intruders there_" she thought to herself. Unsheathing one of her knives as a precaution she made her way into the kitchen to find her mother chopping meat on a chopping board. Heaving a relieved sigh she sheathed her knife. "You know the front door is open" she declared making her presence known. Sofia whirled around dropping the hatchet in the process.

"Flavia where in the world have you been?" she asked running for her daughter while scanning her for injuries ignoring the dropped utensil. Flavia grimaced she didn't think sneaking out of the house to visit her fathers grave would have alarmed her mother but apparently she had been wrong.

"I went to visit Papa" she stated simply with a shrug of her shoulders, Sofia continued to fret.

"In this weather? Did you walk? Why didn't you inform me or Marcello?" She questioned. Flavia rolled her eyes, once again she had misjudged her mother and how much her decision had really affected her began to make itself known in her excessive worrying.

"It only started raining when I got close to home so I haven't been out in it long, yes I was walking, and there was no need to bother Marcello he has enough to deal with, being a bankers' apprentice he must get plenty of annoying questioning as it is." Flavia said somewhat testily regretting the words almost as soon as she said them as she saw Sofia recoil as if she had been struck.

"I see very well then I am sorry Flavia." Sofia said, the hurt in her voice obvious, she turned around and picked up the dropped hatchet and began to wash it in the sink. Flavia stayed where she was feeling guilt wash over her.

"I… I'm sorry Mother" she said quietly "I didn't mean to sound so harsh I just wanted to be alone for a while to sort out my feelings and… to tell Papa about my decision." Her voice broke slightly at the mere mention of Ezio and Sofia could stand no more she abandoned the dishes in the sink and enveloped her daughter in a hug. Flavia returned it allowing herself for just a moment to be a little girl again safe in her mothers' arms.

"I know how much you miss him sweetheart." Sofia whispered "I miss him just as much and while I don't know what he would think … I support you." She felt Flavia smile against her "just know that this will make me worry for you more than ever and every time you come home I might work that much harder to get you to stay for as long as possible." Flavia laughed softly

"I know Mother; I know believe it or not I'm just as nervous about this. At least I discovered my heritage in an easier way than he did." The tension in the room was still palpable Sofia decided to change the subject

"Are you hungry? Supper should be ready soon." Flavia shook her head and let out a yawn.

"No Mother I'm alright right now but I think I'll go get some sleep." She turned and headed for the stairs.

"All right sleep well Flavia." Sofia whispered turning back to her cooking.

Flavia made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. Opening the door she glanced around, her bed was up against the wall where it always had been near the window where she could look out and see the garden she used to play in as a child. Turning to her left she could see her desk. On it were pieces of paper and a quill and ink as well as a small wooden box. Smiling slightly Flavia opened it up and looked at the treasure within a small circlet of wilted white flowers, a gift from her father for her tenth birthday. She never took it off except to sleep, and even then she used to fight with her parents about wearing it to sleep but eventually she gave in and took it off.

After her father died she stored it in that box not having the heart to look at it anymore. On the wall opposite to her bed Flavia saw the mirror she had on the wall, she took a long look at herself: The beautiful face of her mother with the eyes and hair of her father, dressed in gray Assassins robes equipped with pauldrons, vanbraces, and brown boots made for combat. A dagger strapped to her back and two long knives sheathed at her sides, a bomb pouch stocked with smoke bombs and of course the trademark weapon of all Assassins the Hidden Blade attached to her right arm. Despite only being 16 she already felt like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders and the deeper she fell in with the Assassins the more the weight would increase but she was unafraid fearlessness after all ran in her family.

The stories she had been told and had read about Ezio's exploits in Italy and Constantinople, leaping off buildings battling soldiers, eliminating corrupt leaders to ensure the free will of the people. No Flavia Auditore was not afraid this was her heritage and it was time she like her father before her embraced it.


End file.
